Laevateinn
Ishikawa Chiyoe (イシーカーワ・チヨー, Ishikāwa Chiyōe), more known in her code name Laevateinn (ラエベーテーン,Raebētēn) is a close friend of Raiko and Ryuu. She studies in the same school as the two do, and is also the head of the Virtual Reality Club in their university, which is a study group exploring the virtual world and everything else related to it. She is a player of Gun Gale Online and later, ALfheim Online. Due to her sharp vision and perfect aim, she was dubbed as Eagle Eye. Appearance Reality Chiyoe has short brown hair and brown eyes. She appears a bit mature for her age, which counters her best friend's childish personality. At times, she is seen wearing glasses, though they are non-prescription ones and she only puts them on during special occasions. Gun Gale Online Her GGO avatar looks exactly as she does in real life, though she now wears blue-tinted visor sunglasses all the time, and an earpiece connecting her to Eustace and Gwenhwyfar. She often wears a pair of black clothes that hugs her figure, her Sako TRG-42 Athene slung over her shoulder. Ammunition and item pockets are strapped on her right arm, and thighs. She is also said to carry a grappling hook, alongside her usual equipment. ALfheim Online Personality Having been raised from a rich family by a father who was once a war veteran, Chiyoe displays extreme discipline. She is not easily angered, and is usually the one who quells the arguments and bickering between Ryuu and Raiko. She usually showcases unbelievable calmness. Although, this characteristics do not set her apart from normal teenagers. She has a kind heart, often shown when she helps other students in her study group, or when any of her friends are in pinch. In-game, she retains the disciplined and calm attitude, but, due to Gwenhwyfar and Tsukiyomi refusing to be involved in Gun Gale Online, she mostly plays solo. Background Chiyoe was raised by war veteran, and had been fascinated with guns since her childhood. At such a young age, she was taught how to aim and pull the trigger, eventually learning the ways of a sniper, as her father was. Upon the release of Gun Gale Online, Chiyoe was immediately hooked into the virtual game, quickly becoming one of the top-ranked players, almost in par with Sinon. Chronology Gun Gale Online Prior to being a part of the Teutonic Knights, Chiyoe played the VRMMO Gun Gale Online for research purposes for her VR club in school. Having been around firearms her whole life helped her rise to the ladder of top players in a short span of time. After becoming good friends with Raiko, her younger brother Arthur, and Ryuu, she invited them to play said VRMMO with her. However, with Raiko's initially declining the invitation, she failed, later converting her account to New ALfheim Online. Sword Art Online: Deletion Laevateinn plays a minor role in SAO: Deletion, being late to the news that Gwenhwyfar and Tsukiyomi had dived in to the newly-hacked ALfheim Online. Though she wanted to dive in and assist them, Yukio didn't give her permission to. Relationships Gwenhwyfar Being in the same class in the university, Chiyoe and Raiko easily befriended each other. Although, their meeting was not an ideal one. Chiyoe sniped at the other with a handmade blowgun (out of plastic straw and raw beans) while she (Raiko) was sleeping in the middle of the class. After learning of her little cheating in Sword Art Online, she invited Raiko to form a little circle in their university that focuses on virtual reality games. Tsukiyomi Although Chiyoe and Ryuu aren't as close as she is to Raiko, the lass does enjoy his company. However, half the time, Chiyoe is infuriated with his perverted antics towards her best friend, regardless of how serious his feelings were, and would, without a bit of second thought, hit him if required. Abilities Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *'Equipment:' **'M1911 pistol' **'Zastava M91' **'Sako TRG-42 Athene' *'Skills:' **'Hawk Eye' **'First Aid' **'Acrobatics' Alfheim Online *'HP: 780' *'MP: 750' Main Equipment *'Fail-not' - a recurve bow with high accuracy rate Skills Notable Achievements *Defeated Surtr, boss monster of Muspelheim Gallery Trivia *Chiyoe has mentioned that she has an older brother that is extremely fond of cats. Though, because he is such a busy man, he almost always leave his loved pet to his younger sister. *'Fail-not' is the bow of Tristan, a Cornish Round Table Knight of the Arthurian legend. *Chiyoe has 20/20 vision and acute hearing, which were helpful in her times in both GGO and ALO. *Her RL and GGO face claims are both of Jaehee Kang. **Credits to fallen-lucifiel for the Spy art of Jaehee. Category:Character Category:GGO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Cait Sith Category:Female Category:Teutonic Knights